


Agni

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3A: Elemental [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the way they pressed together, daniel's back against the door and hands down each other's bdus, was life-affirming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agni

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fire  
> title is the hindu term for the element 'fire'

In the end, they didn't even make it home, instead finding an empty supply closet and locking the door behind them. The way they pressed together, Daniel's back against the door and hands down each other's BDUs, was life-affirming; after all, you can't have sex if you're dead. They weren't kissing so much as breathing into each other's mouths as their hands moved, but the connection was still there.

Jack buried his head in Daniel's shoulder, and Daniel felt tears against his neck. "I'm ok, I'm ok, we made it home," he whispered, in time with the thrust of his hand. "Oh God, I love you."

Jack gasped and came, Daniel following seconds later when Jack's hand clenched. "Really?" Jack asked once he'd caught his breath, expression guarded.

"Yasureyoubetcha," Daniel said with a crooked smile, and Jack visibly relaxed.


End file.
